


Pet Names

by Anichibi



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Pet Names, This Is STUPID, once again forgot to spell check this SO, so stupid, stupid mindless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anichibi/pseuds/Anichibi
Relationships: Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI)/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 16





	Pet Names

"Hey, El?"

"Hmm?"

"We've been together for like, a few months now, and we still don't have little pet names to call each other."

"I don't see any issue."

Akira sat up in his bed, staring incredulously. "Don't see any- El! It's like a requirement! How else am I supposed to embarrass you and let you know how much I love you?!"

"You just... tell me?"

"Unbelievable. I'm giving you a cute pet name here and now, Lumi."

"L-Lumi?!"

"Yeah! Since you're called the Luminary and stuff, I just took the first bit. Cute, ain't it?"

El's face was red and a little embarrassed squeak came from the hero. Akira got up from his bed and wandered across the room to the hero at the desk. He hugged him under the arms and lifted him up, knocking over his chair and causing him to cling to the thief in surprise. "A-Akira, wh-what are you d-doing?!" Akira kissed El on the cheek, seeing his face turn a darker red. Another small noise came from him as he buried his face in his hands.

"You're adorable, you know that?" Akira stated as he lowered the boy back to the ground. He didn't let go of him and instead began dragging him to his bed. "C'mon, Lumi! It's cuddle time now!"

El squealed as he lifted up and held bridal style before being dropped in Akira's bed. "Akira, please! I-I know you love me, but you don't need to-" El went silent as Akira climbed into the bed with him and clung to him immediately. "Akira, you're freezing! Did you just drag me here because you were cold?"

"Not entirely. We haven't done this in a while and I was getting a little... lonely, I guess. Stupid, I know. But it just seems like you don't want to spend time with me anymore, so..."

El was silent for a few seconds before he hugged the other. "Sorry, Aki, I didn't realize you-"

"Wait."

"Wha-?"

"C-Can you repeat that?"

"Repeat what?"

"That thing you called me."

"...Aki?" Akira looked up at the hero, his face a bit red. "Are you okay? Did I do something?! I-I'm sorry, I-"

"No, you didn't do anything! It's just, here you are saying we don't need pet names and then you just give me one just like that." Akira smiled up at the other fondly. "It really makes me happy, you know?" Akira snuggled up closer to El.

"Oh... Well, um... I'm glad you're happy."

"...I'm still cold, though..." El rolled his eyes as he pulled the blanket over them both.

"Better now?"

"Yep. I think I'm gonna take a nice long nap here, actually."

"Wha- hey! Do I not get a say in this?!"

"G'night, Lumi."

"...Good night, Aki."


End file.
